


Better Than Expected

by AceKyun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKyun/pseuds/AceKyun
Summary: Otoya's date never shows but the cute silver haired bassist seems like a better choice.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Better Than Expected

Otoya took another sip of his water, which was now almost empty. Every time the door to the restaurant opened, he’d look over hoping to see the brunette man walk through the door. It never was though. They were supposed to meet at “six, sharp” he said as if Otoya would be late, but yet here the guitarist was stuck in some random restaurant for two hours now and even after showing up at half five. He really wasn’t sure what he expected at this point, this was the third date Eiichi had decided to not show up. Pulling out his phone, he sent one last text asking where he was. Otoya knew he wouldn’t reply. He never does. The text was read almost instantly, but there was no response, just like the last ten or so messages sent over the last few days. He wondered why he was sitting here, why he even bothered to show up at all, he decided to blame it on the live music. The red-haired man picked up the glass and finished the last of the water, he placed the glass on the table with a sigh. He stood up about to grab his guitar, but he didn’t get far before he was knocked back down.

“Sorry, wasn’t lookin’ where I was goin’,” A rough voice came from a man, maybe a year or two older. His silver hair was all spiked up and his eyes didn’t match, one silver and one magenta. And honestly, Otoya would rather be waiting two hours for this man to show up rather than Eiichi.

“It’s fine,” A gentle laugh follows, he feels like just staring at this man for too long could drown out all the music in the room. He can’t help but smile at the man, he was really too handsome. He reached down to pick up the guitar case that was tilting over, the guitarist wouldn’t know what he would do if it fell. For whatever reason, this seemed to spark an interest from the other man, watching him, mouth hanging open slightly.

“Oi, do you play guitar?” The red head's eyes widened and he brought his attention back to the other man. It was only now Otoya noticed on the other man’s back was a guitar case. He was amazed it was only now he noticed, it was fair however, considering the other didn’t notice his own guitar.

“Yeah! I’ve been playing since I was child,” Otoya grinned and as the other man slid into the chair and took the case off his back, he decided he might stay a while longer. “how long have you been playing guitar?”

“Long time, I prefer the bass though, gives it a more rockin’ vibe!” he gestured to the case sitting beside him and suddenly, the man was grinning just as much as Otoya was. It was nice to meet someone who loved guitar just as much, especially someone so good looking. “I haven’t played guitar in a while, it’s always bass I play these days,”

“Is it much harder than playing guitar?” Otoya tilts his head and settles himself into his chair, staring at the man as much as he could without melting instantly. The other bit his lip for a moment before answering.

“Depends, strings are thicker and bass tend to be larger…” He smiles, resting his elbow on the table and his hand on his face. Otoya thinks he could listen to him talk all night. Or stare at him all night… Or do something else all night… The other was still talking about the differences of playing bass to guitar, there were surprisingly more things than Otoya had realised. The red head was already in love with the way the bassist went on.

“Are you two ready to order yet?” A voice brings Otoya back to reality. A waiter appears, long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The same one - ‘Reiji’ according to the tag – who had shown up the last three times when Otoya told him he was waiting for someone. The silver haired man wasn’t that person though.

“Oh, sorry, um…” Otoya tried to speak, but he didn’t know what to say, it’s not like the bassist knew either. The awkward silence seemed to be enough for Reiji to give a gentle laugh.

“I’ll come back in a few minutes!” He cheered before rushing off to another table. The red-haired boy’s face was beginning to match his hair. He wished he hadn’t finished all his water now. The bassist sighed and began to stand up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“S-sorry, I just sat down without thinkin’… you’re here with someone right?” The other man rubbed the back of his neck, his face was beginning to burn up as well, as much as Otoya wished those eyes would stay on him, they were looking away.

“Oh, n-no…” Otoya sighed, glancing at his phone again. “I’ve been stood up… Again.”

“Damn, they’re probably not worth it, ya deserve better than that.” There’s a slight hesitation before his eyes widened and his face went even brighter. “S-sorry, I should go,”

“Wait!” the tan boy’s hand reached out to grab the other’s wrist. He called out to him before he really understood why. The bassist still stood frozen in place, both were still a flustered wreck. The two stayed silent for a minute before one started to speak.

“Y-you can stay here, if you want to… It’d be nice to talk to you more…” The silver haired man began to sit back down, Otoya’s hand still on his wrist. The bassist wasn’t going to complain. While Otoya’s face was still burning, the other had seemed to have a slight smile growing on his face at the request.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” A grin flashed across his face and Otoya was going to melt right there. He slipped out of Otoyas grasp and held his hand out to him instead. “Kurosaki, Ranmaru.”

Otoya couldn’t help but grin back and he took Ranmaru’s calloused hand and shook it gently. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ittoki Otoya!”

The night went on with the two men enjoying the evening. When Reiji had come back for their order Ranmaru had ordered a steak, while Otoya had ordered the curry. While they waited, they chatted about guitar some more although, everything started to escalate into a multitude of different conversations about each other. Otoya found himself wanting to keep learning about the other, it was only a bonus to keep hearing the deep voice of Ranmaru’s. It was quieter when their food arrived, the only noise now was the voices from the other tables and the angelic voice of the dark blue haired man singing on the stage. Ranmaru seemed to be really enjoying his time, he was munching happily on his food and yet playing along every time Otoya would knock his foot against his own. It was only after they finished eating, they went back to talking about general life.

“How many bands did you say you’ve been in again?” Otoya asked, pushing his foot against the bassists, before taking a drink of his water. Ranmaru kicked him right back, grinning and resting his cheek and his hand again.

“Three,” he replies before kicking Otoya again and the conversation is left alone in exchange for a foot war. As their shoes knocked together under the table, their eyes were locked together, at first filled with playful competitiveness, but soon began to melt into something a lot softer. It all felt as if everything around them was slowing down as the small fight stopped but, ankles stayed connected. Otoya couldn’t look away from those mismatched eyes, it had only been about an hour since they met but the guitarist wanted to stay with the other for as long as he could. He couldn’t help but be captivated by the man with a warm smile, kind eyes, rough hands… He could go on forever.

“How many dates ya’ been on before?” Their eyes never left. They stayed as they were, continuing to be mesmerised by each other in the low light of the restaurant. Otoya wondered if this could be a date, by the way the bassist asked, he came to the conclusion he didn’t really care. He had only been on a handful of dates, Syo didn’t work out, they were better as friends and Eiichi rarely showed up.

“Not a lot,” was the only answer he could really give. Ranmaru’s leg was pressing against Otoya, lighter than the other times, the red-haired man found comfort in it. He found a lot of comfort in this man in general. In this quiet moment, never letting their eyes disconnect, Otoya wanted to kiss him. Both of the musician’s faces were as red as cherries, and Otoya could feel his heart beat continue to race faster every second.

“Ya wanna come to my place tonight?” The bassist finally looked away, but Otoya could see the red all the way up to the tips of his ears, he liked the way Ranmaru bit his lip, it made him wonder how it would feel against his own. Otoya’s hair was going to blend in with his face at this point, he didn’t care much though, the hottest man he’d even met had just invited him over. There was only one answer.

“Yeah,” came the airy reply, followed by one of his classic soft smiles. Ranmaru couldn’t help but look back over with a smirk over his face.

The walk back had been mostly quiet, except from the occasional small talk. Their hands were laced together and they walked quickly but closely. The rough calloused hands were something Otoya would never want to let go of; sure, the guitarists hands were quite hard themselves but this was different. The whole time Otoya would ‘accidently’ bump into the other’s shoulders although he realised, he wasn’t as subtly as he thought when Ranmaru ditched his hand to pull Otoya’s waist closer to his own. The hand on his hip was nice and maybe that’s why he lets his head fall slightly onto the silver-haired man’s shoulder.

By the time they reached Ranmaru’s apartment, they were barely through the door before, guitars were placed against the wall, shoes were kicked off at the genkan, and Otoya’s back was pressed right up against the wall with the other man’s tongue shoved into his mouth. Otoya’s arms wrapped around the others neck pulling him in deeper as he pushed right back. When they pulled away to breathe, Otoya finally got the chance to feel those teeth scrape against his own lip, and damn does he want to feel it again. It’s not long before the two boys are lip locked again, making it obvious they don’t want to let go of the other anytime soon. Ranmaru’s hands wandered back down to Otoya’s waist holding the smaller man’s body as close as possible. The other hand snaking up the back of his shirt, which gave a small sigh from the red headed boy, glad to finally get some more attention especially from the hands he loved so much. When they pulled away again, Ranmaru’s kisses became scattered all over Otoya’s face, with every kiss Otoya felt his face get hotter and hotter – if that was even possible. It wasn’t long before the smaller boy’s shirt was pulled over his head and Ranmaru’s mouth was pushed into his neck, leaving gentle bites and warm kisses as he made his way further down the others chest.

“W-wait! We should…” It took Otoya a moment to catch his breath and he almost lost it again when he saw Ranmaru looking up at him, drool spilling out the corner of his mouth. Otoya didn’t even need to finish his sentence before the taller man picked him right up off his feet, and leaned down to join their lips together again. Too lost in the mouth of the other man, Otoya never even noticed what really happened until he felt his back hit the plush mattress of a bed, and it wasn’t even a moment later when he felt a mouth on his neck again, causing another moan to fall out from Otoya. The red head decided to reach over and pull the others shirt up which Ranmaru was willing to help with sitting up and pulling it right off, Otoya couldn’t help but stare, completely captivated by the other man’s build. His hands were practically moving on their own, resting on the others chest. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in closer and closer, until a low chuckle snapped him out of his entrancement, meeting the eyes of the other man, looking down at him with a smirk.

“Like what ya see?” His face felt like it was burning even more as he flopped back down on the bed and averted his gaze, although he could feel the intense stare of the mismatched eyes focused on him. Otoya’s attention was only brought back when he felt a wet tongue flick against his nipple. A gasp fell out of the smaller man’s mouth and his red eyes were brought back to the smirking man, who almost instantly had his mouth back on the bud, bringing another shaky breath from Otoya. He could feel the bulge in his jeans get tighter and tighter the more Ranmaru sucked and played with his chest. Ranmaru never really pulled off of his body kissing his way back up to Otoya’s mouth, everything Ranmaru did was making his pulse race quicker.

“M-more…” Otoya whimpered, throwing his arms around Ranmaru’s broad shoulders. A low hum came from the taller man, it was one of the hottest sounds he’d ever heard.

“More? More what?” Otoya whined a little as Ranmaru obviously had understood, already hooking his fingers in the hem of his trousers. Otoya gave the other a peck on the lips as one of his hands slid down to the other man’s waist following the same action.

“More of you~” he tugged on the other man’s jeans already trying to pull them off, which released a groan from the other man, who began tugging himself in return. Their lips were back together as Otoya’s trousers and boxers were all pulled off as one, freeing his cock from its restraints. A breathy moan soon fell out of the red head’s mouth, when he felt those rough fingers brush over the head of his dick. Before Ranmaru could do anything else, Otoya was already pushing down the last of his clothes. While Ranmaru kicked off the rest, and threw them on the floor, Otoya had this whole moment to stop and be infatuated by the bassist. Every aspect of him, from his head to his toes, had Otoya falling harder and deeper into his new found obsession. Ranmaru brought his attention back to the smaller man, yet before he could make a move, Otoya already was sitting up, hands pushing against his back, and lips connected just as firm as the last, five or so times, they’d kiss this evening. They both felt they could just drown in each other like this, but they wanted more, that much was made clear by the hips starting to grind together.

“R-ranmaru, please…” a whimper followed as their lips parted, both their glossy eyes filled with lust and desperation. A smirk flashed across Ranmaru’s face, for what was probably the one thousandth time tonight, and a spark was in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha’ kitten~” the name purred out and was electrifying, sending a chill down his back and straight to his dick that was already leaking out precum. Otoya fell right back down to the pillows letting his hair spread across the mellow material. Meanwhile Ranmaru was leaning over rummaging around in the bedside table, Otoya should have been paying more attention but he was too focused on watching the other man’s chest. He could figure out what Ranmaru was getting anyway. He moved back over hovering above Otoya again, a bottle in hand, flicking over the cap and letting the liquid inside roll down his fingers.

“Ya done this before, kitten?” the name, again, sent a shiver down him. He nodded slightly, parting his legs wider to make more room for the taller man. Their eyes meet again, still soft and mixed with the same desire as they had in their eyes for almost the whole night. Otoya never wanted to look away, wanted to stare into his eyes forever, to get lost in them every day.

“Once,” Ranmaru’s eyes locked with Otoya again, as he used his free hand to hoist the smaller man’s leg over his shoulder, giving him a better angle. A soft cry slips from Otoya’s mouth as Ranmaru’s hands sweep over the tip of his cock, and Otoya just wants Ranmaru to touch him again, and never stop. The smaller boy tightens his grip around the other’s back and throws a hand over the taller man’s free shoulder. The long slender fingers pressed up against Otoya’s entrance, and the smaller man could see the hesitation in the other’s eyes. Otoya kissed the other again, fingers tangling into the silver hair, beginning to fall out of its spiky design. Otoya only broke the kiss when he felt a finger slip inside of him, clenching his eyes at the new and weird sensation.

“Are you alright…?” it took a moment for the red head to respond but after a moment he nodded, opening his eyes and rising his hips up slightly. As Otoya got used to one Ranmaru would add another, kissing him each time and asking if he was alright, and Otoya would just nod and kiss back. Kisses filled with sweet groans and gasps, as he moved his waist in movement with Ranmaru’s fingers.

“P-please… I want you…” It was an airy cry when they pulled away, a string of saliva still holding them together. Those mismatched eyes met red, both feeling like the breath-taking sight of the other could suffocate them. As much as Otoya was loving any form of Ranmaru’s touch, it was getting harder to find the pleasure he desired with his fingers alone. Ranmaru seems to understand as he removed his fingers and before Otoya could understand anything else, their lips were joined again. Otoya wondered how someone he had only met hours ago, could make him feel the way he did. Never wanting to let go, wanting to kiss him forever, wanting to wake up together each morning. It didn’t make sense, and if it felt this good, he didn’t want it to.

“Are you ready?” Ranmaru’s deep voice was like a melody so low and whispering. It seemed Otoya had managed to get lost in the other man again, he hadn’t even noticed Ranmaru had already prepared himself. Otoya could feel his face boiling hot, just as bright and glowing red as the taller man’s face was. It was silent for a moment while Otoya tried to collect his thoughts. Ranmaru wouldn’t rush him, he’d just keep waiting patiently marking up his neck more with hickeys, and he wasn’t going to argue as he did. Ranmaru pulled back for a moment, throwing Otoya’s other leg around his shoulder, tilting his head, leaning forward a bit.

“Yeah,” It was shaky but sure, which allowed Ranmaru to push himself inside, groaning loudly. Otoya let out a strained whimper, clenching around, still a little tight, pulling on the other’s hair, legs wrapping around the other more firmly. His breaths were getting quicker as he tried to relax, which it took him a minute, but this whole situation, being connected to Ranmaru, it felt wonderful. The rough hand was gentle caressing his cheek, Otoya couldn’t help but ease into all this affection. Otoya didn’t remember much after that other than begging Ranmaru to move, but he remembers being completely enraptured in the other's touch, drowning in adoration for the other man. Wondering just how he fell completely in love with this silver haired bassist in only one night.

When Otoya awoke it took him a second to remember where he was and what had happened last night. He yawned, blinking a few times as everything came back to him. However, when he saw Ranmaru smiling warmly, he couldn’t help but instantly relax, snuggling up into the other’s hold. He felt secure in those arms, wishing he could stay here forever, dazing comfortably with Ranmaru’s fingers combing his hair.

“Mornin’,” His kind gaze was enough to make Otoya press up against him, still bare and half tangled up in the other man to begin with. He noticed Ranmaru took his contact out before he went to sleep, it was nice to see his natural eyes, he was beautiful either way.

“Good morning,” came the tired reply, followed with a lazy peck on the lips. It was a nice silence and the morning light could be seen peeking in through the blinds. Otoya decides he doesn’t want it any other way.

“D’ya have fun last night?” Otoya felt Ranmaru shuffle up closer, if that was even possible. A giggle was Otoyas response and he buried his head into one of those large shoulders.

“It was a better date than I expected it to be,” Otoya didn’t really care, he was cosy where he was as he drifted back off into slumber, cuddling his new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself... what have I done???? Writing a fluff fic like rn to purify everything again... omg...


End file.
